


The Candy Drawer

by annacec



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Past Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Praise Kink, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacec/pseuds/annacec
Summary: Cat filled a drawer with various king sized candy bars, and whenever Kara accomplished a particularly difficult task or pleased Cat in some other way, she would silently slide one across her desk. It was perfect, Kara was happy with her candy and Cat could acknowledge a job well done without having dirty fantasies about her assistant.--Lena had always made herself smaller, less intimidating with Kara. Wanting to draw her in, to gain her trust, to earn her friendship. But now, faced with the idea, the hope that Kara just might be attracted to the confidence, the power, Lena turned it up to the max. And oh did Kara respond.--First fic in this fandom, don't know what I'm doing or where the hell this came from. Be gentle.





	1. Chapter 1

It didn’t take long for Cat Grant to discover how to motivate her new, startlingly competent young assistant. Kara, or Kiera as she was apt to call her, was almost infuriatingly good at her job, though sometimes Cat, appreciative of the girl as she was, found herself at a loss without any excuse to vent her anger on her assistant. After all, that, coffee and managing her schedule were the very reasons she had an assistant in the first place.

She soon learned though, that this particular assistant was much more amusing and useful to Cat with her reactions to what she did right, instead of the rare things she did wrong. When she did make a mistake, Cat of course scolded her, and the girl would shrink back with an expression resembling a kicked puppy and scramble around the rest of the day, making even more mistakes in her embarrassment. The pout that would grace her features was irritating to Cat and she found herself genuinely wanting to avoid having to see it.

No, it was Kara’s response to praise that made her such a good assistant. It started by Cat noticing a few small things, namely the blindingly sunny smiles whenever she acknowledged her mild satisfaction upon the delivery of an adequately hot latte. An idle ‘good job Kiera’ from Cat one day resulted in a light blush over Kara’s cheeks that spread all the way to the tips of her ears, and a smile that lit up her bright blue eyes. She was especially attentive the rest of the day and went above and beyond, seemingly trying to earn another bit of Cat’s attention. Cat, of course, cataloged the reaction and paid slightly more attention from then on, wanting to see if it was a one off. 

It wasn’t. Kara, it seemed, lived for the small praises and acknowledgments she would get from Cat, which was amusing to Cat and if it made her assistant that much better at her job, then so be it. Cat hadn’t gotten so far into her career without learning how to read people and take advantage of that knowledge. For quite some time, it was nothing more than that.

The first time Cat used her real name, it was a mistake. She was hungover that morning, and wore her dark sunglasses as a shield when she walked into her office, collapsing behind her desk with much less grace than normal. Before she could call for her, Kara was there at her side with a glass of water, 2 Advil, and a container full of M&Ms being set on her desk for later. She grunted her acknowledgment, not quite ready to make conversation, and Kara had turned to walk away when Cat remembered something she would need fixed in her schedule, sooner rather than later.

‘Wait! Kara...’ Cat’s voice came out husky with disuse, so much so that she had to clear her throat before conveying the rest of the instructions. Had she not been so noise sensitive that morning she would have missed Kara’s small gasp at hearing her name, her correct name, but it did not go unnoticed. Neither did the way she froze immediately at Cat’s instructions, nor the way her mouth was still slightly open when she turned around to face Cat. Kara’s eyes were wide and dark, dilated pupils and the spreading dark blush from her face to her neck giving away just how affected she was by hearing Cat say her name correctly, and in that tone.

Cat had to use all of her acting chops to pretend to ignore the reaction, and to keep the stony faced expression while she instructed her assistant and shoo’d her from the office. She knew if she took off her glasses and looked in the mirror she would see a similar reaction from her own eyes, and that would not do. Yes, she had entertained thoughts of her assistant now and again, but she didn’t get where she was in life by indulging every whim. No, Kara was much too young and her assistant to boot and so Cat stopped her train of thoughts, not willing to even go there. She simply could not afford to think about how far that blush might spread, if Kara would be quite so eager and willing to please in another sort of situation, or just how attractive she would look on her knees.

Everything was fine until a few weeks later, when Kara presented her with notes for her next meeting, organized and arranged with color coded tabs which would make her job so much easier, and Cat replied, without thinking, by saying ‘Good girl.’ Kara blushed, stuttering and adjusting her glasses as she scurried from the office, Cat in a sort of daze as she was assaulted with images and fantasies from her own careless words. She couldn’t help but imagine saying them in a very different context.

Cat had impeccable self control, and was quite apt at denying herself things she wanted. She had quit smoking once upon a time, cold turkey, and this would have to be the same. Cat knew herself well enough to know that now that she had seen that reaction, thought about it like she had, and said those words, even unconsciously, she wouldn’t be able to get the images out of her head.

She would remove the temptation, and as Kara was such a good assistant, she was absolutely not willing to fire her like she would if Kara was any less competent at her job. She would have to find another way to reward Kara, to motivate her without being directly involved, or ending up having to watch Kara pout after being denied affection. She needed something else, some other way.

All of a sudden it came to her. She was not blind to Kara’s almost unbelievable appetite and child-like eating habits, knew the way her face lit up whenever it was someone’s birthday and cake ended at the office. So she filled a drawer with various king sized candy bars, and whenever Kara accomplished a particularly difficult task or pleased Cat in some other way, she would silently slide one across her desk. Kara’s smiles were still as bright and beaming, but directed towards the candy, without the additional layers or temptations Cat now associated with seeing Kara receive verbal praise. It was perfect, Kara was happy with her candy and Cat could acknowledge a job well done without having dirty fantasies about her assistant. A win-win situation, in Cat’s mind.

Kara running off to become Supergirl almost changed everything. The realization that her assistant was the girl of steel further tested Cat’s resolve, almost to the breaking point. The knowledge that submissive, eager to please Kara, was actually the larger than life superhero was almost too much to bear. Her decision to fire Kara so she could be Supergirl full time came more from her inability to resist thinking about Kara inappropriately than her guilt over Kara being there when she could be protecting the city.

She regretted her decision when she saw how hurt Kara was. She didn’t know how Kara managed it, with being in two places at once, but Cat simply pretended to believe it and gave her her job back. She would just have to stay in better control of herself.

After Cat promoted Kara and sent her off into the world of reporting, she was reluctant to let the ritual die. She knew how much Kara looked forward to her little snacks, and so she made it a habit to keep the drawer stocked and a candy bar sent to Kara’s new desk whenever she received a less angry than usual report from Snapper.

When it came time for her to dive and she left Catco in James Olsen’s questionably capable hands, one of the only instructions she left to him was that Kara was to retain unfettered access to her office, and that the drawer was to remain unlocked and fully stocked with candy. She personally delivered a candy bar to Kara’s office before she left, instructing her in a note that they would remain in the same spot, for her to take, but only when she had earned them. She had no doubt that Kara would follow the rules she had set.

 

* * *

 

James Olsen hadn’t been expecting Cat Grant to up and leave Catco in his hands, and he certainly had not been expecting to have so much autonomy. Cat had always been a perfectionist, a control freak, and her leaving her precious company without more than a page of instructions was out of character at the very least.

Her office had been mostly cleared and the desk emptied, save for one drawer filled with candy bars that he was firmly instructed to keep stocked with a detailed list of various chocolates and sweets. He shrugged it off as a Cat Grant-ism, and it wasn’t until later when he realized they were for Kara.

He walked into his office one day to find Kara behind the desk, a smile on her face as she rummaged through the candy drawer. He watched for a minute as she bit her lip, staring for a moment before choosing one, closing the drawer and looking up before startling slightly at James’ quizzical expression.

‘James! Hi...I…Snapper ok’d my article about the hospital fundraiser.

Kara spoke as if that was an explanation, and James just raised an eyebrow at his quirky friend.

‘Ms. Grant, she… I…. I get candy when I’ve been good.’

James chuckled and shook his head. Kara and Cat had always had quite the unusual dynamic between them. For awhile he had wondered if there had been something more than a boss-employee relationship, but this explained it partly. No wonder Kara had always been so eager to please Cat, he had never met anyone more food motivated than Kara Danvers.

‘When you’ve been good? What does that even mean? Kara, you could come in here and get candy anytime, you know? She told me to keep the drawer full. There’s nothing stopping you.’

Kara looked scandalized at the very thought.

‘Oh no...no no I could never do that. Ms. Grant trusts me to only take them when I deserve it.’

James laughed again at how very serious Kara was, but still said offhandedly, ‘I won’t tell her, Kara. What would she do, anyways, punish you? It’s just candy Kara.’

Kara turned beet red and left the room, stuttering excuses about Snapper and needing to make copies of something. James let her go, and didn’t give it another thought.

 

* * *

 

Lena could tell that switching from being CEO of L Corp to running Catco would be quite the adjustment, but she was more than up for the challenge. Even with the slightly frosty reception from James Olsen, and a tough few first days, she was looking forward to it.

She had been hoping, originally, that buying Catco would help her to be closer with Kara. Their rocky start and Kara’s evasiveness had worried her, but Kara had apologized and Lena hoped they would be able to figure out their new dynamic of being both best friends, and boss and employee. She, of course, wished that they could be more, but with Kara being her only friend in a very long time, she was reluctant to do anything that could ruin their friendship. Sure, she suspected sometimes that her feelings were returned, and she flirted subtly with Kara, but she wouldn’t make a move until she was absolutely certain the feelings were mutual. She didn’t want to risk scaring Kara off.

It was late and James had left for the night. She looked around the office with forced nonchalance, seeing that no one was paying her any attention, before making her way over to the elevator to go to James’ office to have a peek around. He was just slightly too defensive, too territorial, and Lena couldn’t help but want to know if he had anything to hide.

When the elevator doors opened, though, the floor wasn’t empty. She watched as Kara walked in to James’ office, opened a drawer in a desk, plucked out what looked to be a Twix bar, before absolutely beaming to herself, and walking out, looking up from her candy and noticing Lena.

‘Really, Kara? Surely they pay you enough to buy your own candy.’ Lena meant to just make fun of her friend, she wasn’t actually accusing Kara of stealing, but Kara didn’t seem to understand that as she turned bright red and stammered out a reply.

‘No, uh, Lena, it’s sort of mine. The candy, I mean. I’m not, I would never steal anything!’

Lena quirked an eyebrow at how flustered Kara looked, but let her friend off the hook, deciding to let it be, and changed the subject. She couldn’t help but appreciate how cute Kara looked blushing like that, but reminded herself that they were friends. Just friends.

Her and James’ relationship got better over time and a few weeks later she was sitting in his office with him when she remembered the incident with Kara.

‘I’ve been meaning to ask, but why does Kara Danvers keep candy in your desk when she has her own office?’

James laughed, thinking about Kara’s weird little behaviors, before explaining it to Lena.

‘You caught that, huh? It’s a funny story, actually. When Cat left, one of the only instructions she gave me was that I was to keep that drawer filled with candy. I didn’t realize why until I saw Kara taking a piece one day. I asked her about it and I guess her and Cat had some sort of reward system. Said Cat gave her candy whenever she had ‘been good’’.

Lena laughed along with the story, but something about it gave her pause. The way James had put it, the words he used hinted something to her subconscious. That Kara got candy whenever she had _been good._ There was something just slightly odd, slightly off with that phrasing.

It wasn’t until later when she was at home that she remembered a particular tidbit of information she had learned about Cat Grant a few years back, when she had run into the woman at an exclusive club in Metropolis. They hadn’t spoken, and hadn’t acknowledged that the other was there, as was the nature of such a discreet, exclusive venue. She hadn’t been shocked to see Cat there, but she hadn’t at all expected to see her there with a woman. Lena had been under the impression that Cat Grant was straight, though the woman did control a media empire so she supposed it wouldn’t have been too difficult to keep that particular detail under wraps.

Lena’s head spun as she pondered the implications. She had been under the impression that Kara adored Cat, but in a more mentor/hero worship type of way. Cat rewarding Kara when Kara had _been good_ , could, under other circumstances, mean nothing more, but with her knowledge of Cat’s preferences, Lena assumed there was more to the story, at least on Cat’s end.

Was Kara really not straight, as Lena had often suspected? Was it possible that Cat’s relationship with Kara had been more, that it had been sexual or romantic in some way? Was it over, now? If there had been something, was Kara over Cat? Kara was always so eager, so willing to please, but Lena hadn’t allowed herself to really imagine Kara, _like that_. Was it possible those behaviors extended to the bedroom?

Lena couldn’t help but to want to test it, just a little bit. To try her luck, to see if Kara would respond to her that way, they way she now suspected she might.

The next day she dressed slightly nicer than usual. Louboutins, a tight black skirt, a white blouse with one too many buttons undone for it to be entirely work appropriate. She stood just a little bit taller when she saw Kara, walked over with just a little bit more sway to her hips than normal, let more confidence, more authority radiate from her presence. She had always made herself smaller, less intimidating with Kara. Wanting to draw her in, to gain her trust, to earn her friendship. But now, faced with the idea, the hope that Kara just might be attracted to the confidence, the power, Lena turned it up to the max.

And oh did Kara respond.

Lena sat on Kara’s desk, leaned down just a bit, flashing a toothy, slightly dangerous grin while allowing Kara an ideal view down her shirt. Kara shrunk into her chair, blushing, making herself smaller but at the same time somehow so open.

‘Hi, Lena.’ Kara’s eyes wandered, restless, unable to stay in one place as Lena’s gaze roamed shamelessly over her body. Her fingers tangled in her lap as she squirmed, and Lena’s grin widened impossibly at the gesture.

‘Kara.’ Lena drew out her name slightly longer, for effect, letting her voice drop into a lower register than normal. Kara’s hair was partially down, the top part pulled back but the rest allowed to curl naturally down to her shoulders. Lena reached out and grabbed a piece of Kara’s hair, watching as she froze, wide eyed at Lena’s touch.

‘I like when you wear your hair like this. It looks especially nice with this sort of neckline.’ She could visibly see Kara swallow as she traced one perfectly manicured finger across an exposed collarbone in front of her.

‘Thanks...’ Kara giggled awkwardly and looked down at her hands.

Lena decided then to ask Kara to have lunch with her, a relatively normal happening with their relationship, but normally Lena would hedge around it, and ask if Kara would maybe like to have lunch with her, but only if she had time, or didn’t have any other plans, and she totally understands if Kara has work to do. Lena tried something different.

‘Kara, I’d like for you to have lunch with me today. I trust you can work me into your schedule?’

Kara practically fell over in her eagerness to reply. ‘Yeah, I mean yes. Of course, Lena. I’d love to. To have lunch with you.’

Lena got up off of Kara’s desk and walked purposefully away, pausing after a few paces and looking back at Kara, who was, as expected, staring after her.

‘12:30, don’t be late.’

Kara nodded so hard her glasses slipped partially off her nose.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I made a couple mistakes in the first chapter, and that the last bit with Lena had a different tense for whatever reason, so I fixed those but overall the first chapter remained the same. Just wanted to explain in case anyone got a notification. 
> 
> Couple other things - Mon-El does not exist, and obviously this fic does not exactly follow canon. I've used a few real scenes but tweaked just a few little things to better suit my purposes. Thanks to raidne for the idea of using the scene at Catco where Kara gets in trouble with Lena!

Lena’s lunch with Kara went off without a hitch, Kara arriving perfectly on time and them having a delightful conversation over some Chinese takeout which she had gotten Eve to order for them. Lena had so many questions she wanted to ask, so many things she wanted to say, so many fantasies that her mind, now let loose, couldn’t help but imagine.

Everything was normal, just another day, yet Lena couldn’t help but scrutinize every action, every gesture, every word Kara said and had said previously. She tried to act normally, not wanting to push too far to fast, knowing that her lunch invitation had already been slightly out of character. But now that she had had this realization, she couldn’t help but wonder how she didn’t see it before.

How did Lena not catch it when the whole debacle with Lillian had happened, and Kara wrote that article about her innocence?

_She had filled Kara’s whole office with flowers, in gratitude, and Kara had come to L Corp to see her and show her the article. She praised Kara, going on about how good the article had been, and Kara positively beamed._

_Kara tried to play it off, obviously a little flustered, but enjoyed the attention nonetheless. Lena laughed when Kara bashfully brought up the flowers, thanking her with a smile before blushing and biting her lip._

‘ _I’ve never had friends like you before.’_

_Lena had vaguely hoped that Kara understood what she was trying to say, but knew that her friend likely wouldn’t catch the deeper meaning to her statement. Kara didn’t seem to, save for a slightly awkward half laugh that could have been her processing the statement._

_Kara promised to always stand up for Lena. Lena appreciated the sentiment even though she usually prided herself in being able to take care of herself. From Kara, though, help was almost always welcome._

‘ _Supergirl may have saved me, but Kara Danvers… you are my hero.’_

_Lena knew that Kara was still under the impression that her secret was, in fact, a secret, but Lena had known for quite some time. Kara was anything but subtle, and glasses and a ponytail were an abysmal disguise, especially for those, like Lena, who saw her often as both of her alter egos._

_Lena wanted to make sure that Kara understood that she appreciated both personas, but knew that Kara Danvers likely received quite a bit less validation than Supergirl, and therefore could use the reassurance. As confident as she was while donning the supersuit, Lena could tell that some of that was a facade, while Kara Danvers’ bumbling charm had never seemed anything but genuine._

_Kara stood up, blushing, stuttering and laughing all at once and moved to hug Lena. Lena held her close briefly, before Kara spun and left the office, leaving Lena staring after her._

That hadn’t been the only time Kara had overreacted or gotten flustered when Lena praised her, and now thinking about it, Kara always seemed to escape right after, like the time Lena had told Jack Spheer that Kara was one of the best reporters in National City and she had laughed awkwardly before practically running out of the room.

The idea that it wasn’t just Kara being bashful, or embarrassed, that it was because she was reacting to the praise in a totally different way, was absolutely tantalizing to Lena.

Her thoughts took a different turn, and Lena thought back to one of her first days at Catco, when Kara had been avoiding her and had been missing for part of the day.

_Lena had gone up to ask Kara to follow up with a contact of hers, only to be completely brushed off. Lena had tried to be understanding, knowing that Kara was going through a lot, but eventually she couldn’t let it stand._

_Kara had been avoiding eye contact, looking down at her desk, fiddling with her glasses as she was prone to do when nervous or upset or feeling awkward. Kara seemed uptight, more wound up than usual, even her hair was coiled up in a tighter style than her normal ponytail. She seemed to be grasping at straws, trying to keep herself together._

_So Lena pushed, and Kara snapped, standing up and finally facing Lena only to spout some bullshit about how ‘it was personal’ and she didn’t want to talk about personal things at work. Lena knew that Kara was just avoiding the conversation, didn’t want to admit to the real root of her problems and that it wasn’t Lena that she was really mad at. Still, she wouldn’t accept being treated like that by a friend, nonetheless an employee, which Kara also was in this situation._

_Lena stood up, her heels making her level with her normally taller friend, and squared her shoulders, crossing her arms over her chest. It was her power stance, and Kara seemed to realize this as she took a tiny step back._

_Lena scolded Kara, but calmly and rationally, hadn’t raised her voice or altered her placid facial expression. She stared straight at Kara, making eye contact until Kara broke it a few words in, in order to begin to fidget. Kara adjusted her glasses no less than 3 times, looking down and shuffling on her feet. She seemed bashful, uncomfortable, but not upset, and certainly not angry. Halfway through she took a deep breath and let it out audibly, and by the end of the conversation Kara readily agreed to what Lena had originally asked._

In hindsight, it was almost if Lena scolding Kara had made her feel better, at least marginally.

_When Kara had come up to apologize later, Lena had been expecting her to come at some point. Kara found a rubix cube on a nearby desk to fiddle with in order to avoid eye contact, while she ‘apologized for her behavior’. After a few minutes she finally began to make eye contact with Lena, which made Lena smile and make a self-deprecating joke about Luthors having minions to break the tension._

_Kara’s response about Lena being ‘a great friend and a great boss’ was genuine and heartfelt, making Lena want nothing more than to take Kara into her arms. She got her wish, and tucked her arms tightly around Kara, taking her in and not missing the way Kara seemed to melt into her arms. The embrace was cut shorter than she would have liked, Lena pulling away as she saw Sam make her way into the office._

Lena wondered what had really been bothering Kara that day. Kara had been acting out, and if it were up to Lena, she would have gotten much more than just the verbal scolding. Kara had obviously been feeling overwhelmed, and guilty, and somehow Lena’s words had helped her let go of that. She would have like to put Kara over her lap, until she had taken enough to be able to let go of all the guilt, to release all the tension she had obviously been holding, to let go. She would have held her afterwards, as long as Kara needed it, until the world stopped spinning and Kara found her feet again.

Kara obviously needed the punishment as much as she needed the praise. Lena would be more than happy to give her both.

* * *

 

The next time Lena was invited over to Kara’s for a girls night she tried to do some subtle probing, with the goal of figuring out the nature of Kara’s previous relationship with Cat. Plus some light flirting, of course, but she kept it mostly friendly while they were in front of Sam, Kara’s sister and her girlfriend.

They were all drinking, Lena nursing a large glass of red wine while trying not to be obvious in her staring in Kara’s direction. She decided to be a bit bold, and told an old story about a politician she had once had dinner with. It wasn’t a particularly entertaining story in Lena’s mind, and Sam had no doubt heard it at least once before, but she made sure to emphasize the pronouns and watched with a smirk as Kara’s gaze shot up and her eyes widened as soon as Lena referred to the politician as _she_.

She thought to herself that she couldn’t have arranged for it better, and made a mental note to thank Sam later because there was no way her friend hadn’t yet picked up on her interest in Kara, as Sam interrupted to ask if Kara was seeing anyone.

Kara hemmed and hawed a bit, before admitting, ‘I’m still getting over a relationship, sort of. They moved away.’ She looked right at Lena before and after her admission, seemingly gauging her reaction. Lena kept her face blank, not wanting to show the slight triumph and also warring jealousy that she was feeling.

Alex scoffed, and all heads turned to her besides Kara, who blushed and looked down at the floor. Lena raised an eyebrow at Alex, hoping for the explanation she had been waiting for.

‘Kara, how long has it been now? And it was never really a relationship. It’s really time to move on.’

Alex’s words were said in a way that implied they had been said before, possibly many times. Maggie nodded in tandem, obviously in agreement and in the know about Kara’s situation. Lena noticed that Alex was careful not to use names or pronouns, as Kara had been. Lena was unsure whether the two sisters were hiding that it was Cat who Kara had been crushing on, or that Kara was interested in women in general. Though, current audience, it was much more likely to be the former rather than the latter, seeing as Alex was dating Maggie, and Lena had admitted to dating women.

Lena turned her gaze back to Kara, Alex basically having confirmed her suspicions. Kara had felt something for Cat, which she wasn’t quite over, and though Kara was most likely oblivious, Lena suspected that Cat had felt the same way, just had never acted on it.

Half of Lena wanted to contact Cat in some way, after all they more than knew of each other and ran in many of the same circles. As tempting as that was, as she would love to know exactly what stopped Cat from pursuing Kara, she didn’t want to open up that can of worms in case saying something would somehow spark Cat into returning to National City and ruining Lena’s chances with Kara.

‘I know, and I think I am ready to move on, or at least I will be soon. I don’t really know how to explain it, but it wasn’t just a crush. It was _different._ How I felt… I just didn’t think I would find that same feeling with anyone else? It’s silly probably…’

Lena didn’t miss the way Kara had phrased it, and apparently neither did Maggie.

‘Didn’t, huh? Does that mean you found someone that gives you that same feeling?’

Alex looked intrigued, while Maggie seemed as if she already knew the answer to her question. Lena’s gaze never left Kara, watching her every facial expression with the utmost of scrutiny.

When Kara looked up and answered, her eyes never left Lena’s, even when her blush became obvious even in the darkness of the room.

‘Yeah, I think so.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping this marked as complete, as there may or may not be more after this.

Lena Luthor was thoroughly pissed off. She knew that her anger was most likely just a front to hide how incredibly, deeply worried she was about Kara, but she let herself stew in rage instead. It was just easier that way. She clenched her fists at her sides and bit into her lower lip, trying not to scream in frustration. It hadn’t been the best few weeks, and now Kara being missing was pushing her over the edge.

She had been patient with Kara, so, so patient. Waiting for her to make a move, or even give Lena a signal to do so herself. After what she thought was a mutual understanding at girls night, things between them had stepped back a bit. Lena still flirted with Kara, more heavily than before with little hints here and there of a more dominating persona, but it never went any further than that. Kara blushed, and demurred, and talked about how much she enjoyed Lena’s ‘friendship’. It was absolutely killing her.

Lena respected that Kara was still apparently getting over Cat, and well, realistically, she had nothing but time. Lena shouldn’t risk rushing into a relationship if Kara wasn’t ready, she didn’t want anything to jeopardize their chances. Lena had always been possessive of her things, and she knew that once she had Kara, she would never be willing to give her up.

The knowledge of the importance of her patience, however, didn’t stop the increasing number of fantasies that haunted her dreams and even her waking state. Those resulted in more than one late night excursion to buy more batteries, and a quite cranky and irritable, not to mention distracted, CEO.

Lena had also been patient with Kara’s super secret. Kara really was terrible at keeping it, but Lena determinedly ignored all of her slip-ups over and over again, trying to wait for Kara to decide to tell her herself. Strong relationships were built on trust, and Lena knew that before she could be in a relationship with Kara, the reporter would need to trust Lena enough to reveal her alter-ego.

A small, self-deprecating part of herself insisted that maybe they would never reach that level of trust, that Kara would never be able to trust her, a _Luthor_ with her super secret. But Lena pushed that part down and rationalized, listing off all of the other reasons Kara could possibly have for continuing to keep such a huge part of her life from Lena. There really were a million other reasons, or so she kept reminding herself.

Right now, though, Lena was angry with Kara. Goddamn her, having a giant blowout fight like that on national television and then disappearing without a trace for days. She of course tried to text and to call Kara numerous times, with no response. She probed James gently, trying to get him to give her information on Supergirl's whereabouts, to no avail. His stricken look and wide-eyed denial were quite pitiful, he really needed to work on his acting skills. But he wouldn’t budge.

She tried to take comfort in the fact that James would have been visibly distraught had something truly horrible happened to Kara, but that wasn’t enough for Lena. No, she needed to see Kara for herself, to know that she was okay, so Lena decided to go over to her apartment, to visit her ‘sick’ friend. She half expected to find the apartment empty, and on her way there she started formulating further plans which would be decidedly less legal and involve some minor, okay maybe major, hacking into the government.

Only when she got there, Kara answered the door. But it wasn’t _actually_ Kara who answered the door. Sure, whatever it was looked like Kara, but Lena could tell the difference. She knew too much about technology and had seen too much in National City and Metropolis not to believe that there was some sort of hidden technology or alien out there that was capable of imitating her friend, and she had no doubt that that was what was happening now.

Whatever it was did a great job physically mimicking the reporter, but an absolutely terrible job at acting like her. Not once did she stutter, or fix her glasses, and her posture was too stiff, too perfect. It wasn’t the posture of Supergirl either, when Kara would puff out her chest with a somewhat false bravado and tilt her chin up with a tightened jaw. ‘Kara’ sat on her couch stiffly, with an almost military like precision.

Lena tried to talk to her ‘friend’ for a few moments, before her anger got the better of her. She had really wanted to let Kara come out her, to reveal her secret in her own time, but Lena needed to know that Kara was okay. Obviously she was either hurt, missing, or gone somewhere after the battle the other night, and knowing Kara’s dedication to both of her jobs, it would have to be serious to keep her out of commission for days.

It looked like demanding answers would be the only way she was going to get to see Kara, and at this point, she couldn’t help herself.

‘You can drop the act. I don’t know who you are, or what you are, but I can tell you that I know for certain that you aren’t Kara. I don’t need an explanation from you about _this_ , I just need to know she’s safe, that she’s alright. I saw the footage of the other night, she seemed to be badly hurt. Please.’

The fake Kara froze, her eyes widening in alarm, and Lena could see indecision pass over her face until she seemed to make a decision, and nodded.

‘I don’t know how you know, Ms. Luthor, and because of that we will be needing you to sign some paperwork. I’m not at liberty to discuss details, but Kara is alive. She is currently unconscious but shows signs of waking up soon. She is being well taken care of.’

Lena nodded, still taken aback at hearing Kara’s voice speak so stiffly. She wished she had been let in on the secret sooner, so that she could have been a part of Kara’s group, to be trusted enough by them to be allowed to go see her, which she suspected would not be the case now.

‘Where is she? May I see her?’ Lena had to ask, even though she knew she would be shot down. Wherever Kara was recovering, it was likely top secret and not anywhere they’d be wanting a Luthor knowing about or poking around.

‘I’m afraid I’m unable to disclose that information. I’ll have Kara contact you once she wakes up, and someone will be in touch regarding an NDA. I trust that until then, word of this conversation won’t leave this room.’

Lena recognized her dismissal for what it was, and nodded, turning to leave the apartment. She only felt slightly better, reading between the lines to deduce that Kara was in a coma, but at least she knew now that she wasn’t dead, kidnapped by the latest big bad supervillan, or worse, Lena’s own mother.

Lena didn’t get much work done the next few days, at L Corp or at Catco. She spent an entire afternoon reading through the nondisclosure agreement brought to her by an official looking woman in black, much to the woman’s irritation. Deeming it acceptable she signed it with a flourish, unhappy about binding herself in such a way but knowing it was important to protect her friend. She would do just about anything for Kara.

* * *

 

It was almost a week later, Lena having settled on her couch with a glass of scotch after dinner, when she heard a knock on her penthouse door. She didn’t usually receive many visitors, especially at this time of night, so she looked through the peephole cautiously before moving to open the door.

When she saw Kara through the small window she practically wrenched the door open in her haste to see her. She barely paid mind to Kara’s nervous expression before she was pulling her into a tight hug, desperately crushing Kara to her, knowing that if she was anything less than super the hug would have been far too tight.

She was just so _relieved_. She buried her face into Kara’s neck, her lack of heels making the blond a few inches taller than her, smelling her cheap vanilla scented shampoo, and only when she opened her eyes did she see droplets on Kara’s neck and realized she had been crying. She pulled back but kept her grip tight on Kara’s shoulders, holding the girl in front of her so she could inspect her for injury.

Seeing Kara safe and sound in front her of, seemingly unhurt, her worry disappeared and her anger came back full force. Her eyes narrowed, fully focused on the trembling woman in front of her. Kara’s eyes were impossibly big and blue, her mouth slightly open as she tried to formulate what to say. Lena pulled her through the doorway and shut it behind them without letting go of Kara, unable to give up the comfort of touching her just yet.

‘Goddammit Kara! You can’t _do_ that to me. You can’t go and get yourself hurt like that and then disappear without a trace. God, I didn’t know if you were _dead_ or _kidnapped_ or what, and no one would tell me anything. And then I went to your apartment and you were there, but it wasn’t _you_.’

‘Lena, I...’ Kara’s voice was timid, but Lena wasn’t done yet. She would demand the full explanation later, but now wasn’t the time.

‘I wanted to wait until you told me, but I’ve know for awhile that you’re Supergirl, and even though you are Supergirl, you’re not invincible. Obviously you can get hurt and… Kara you _have_ to be more careful. I almost lost you, and Kara I _can’t_ lose you.’

Lena was breathing hard, overcome with emotion, feeling far too many feelings all at once, and well, Lena wasn’t the best at feelings. She knew that the word-vomit that had just come out of her mouth was highly uncharacteristic, the rambling almost resembling Kara were it not for how forcefully she had said everything. Kara seemed a bit overwhelmed as well and struggled for words, before settling on an apology.

‘I’m so sorry Lena...’

‘No, don’t be sorry, just...’ Lena let her words trail off, letting out a little grunt of indecision before practically launching herself at Kara, hands landing on the back of Kara’s neck and pulling her down into the most desperate and emotional kiss of Lena’s life.

It was messy, and wet, from saliva and Lena’s tears, but it was _everything_. Kara kissed her back immediately, just as feverishly, opening her mouth eagerly and whimpering slightly at the first touch of Lena’s tongue. Lena spun them, Kara allowing herself to be led and maneuvered, until she was pressed into the back of Lena’s front door.

Lena’s fingers slid into Kara’s hair, wrenching her head back as she moved her kisses down her neck, knowing she wouldn’t be able to leave a mark but trying valiantly anyways. A litany of little whimpers left Kara’s lips and Lena was torn between wanting to swallow them and wanting to continue to cause her to make them.

Lena’s eyes were wild as she pulled back to look at Kara, taking in her flushed complexion and kiss swollen lips. The girl of steel was panting, despite the fact that she didn’t actually need oxygen, and looked just about as wrecked as Lena did.

‘Kara, I...are you sure? Because I need you to be sure. I want... all of you. I need...’ Lena’s voice was low, breathless, she wanted to make sure they were on the same page, that Kara really wanted this, knew what she was getting into, but in that moment she couldn’t seem to find the right words.

Kara reached up with a trembling hand and removed her glasses before taking down her ponytail. It was strange, seeing her like that, a combination of both Kara Danvers and Supergirl, both and neither one at the same time. Kara’s voice was small, but steady.

‘Kara Danvers, Supergirl, and Kara Zor-El, they’re all parts of me. But I’m all yours.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reupload of this chapter that I wrote last year. I did a little smut purge on my account awhile back and now I don't really care anymore so its back up.

Kara couldn’t concentrate. They were in a staff meeting and Lena was talking about something that Kara really should have been paying attention to, but she just couldn’t. She felt it was justified, and realistically she probably wasn’t the only one in the room distracted, wasn’t the only one losing their train of thought every few seconds at the vision in front of them. Why? Because Lena Luthor, CEO of L Corp and Catco, Kara’s boss and her girlfriend, was wearing leather.

Black. Leather. Pants.

Paired with a dark shirt and a silk wrap over top, the pants somehow managed to look professional, or maybe it was just because of the woman in them, but regardless Kara couldn’t keep her eyes off of Lena’s ass. The pants were so tight they looked painted on, clinging tightly to her glutes and thighs before flaring out slightly at the knee. Not only did Lena look incredible, but the look of the leather reminded Kara of their recent adventures in the bedroom with other things that were also made of leather. Handcuffs, a flogger, a riding crop. With her super senses she could even smell the leather, and mixed with Lena’s light perfume and natural scent it was absolutely intoxicating.

Kara thought she might just melt into a puddle right there in her seat. Her panties were ruined already and her legs were cross as tightly as possible in her lap. The meeting had already gone on for 20 minutes and Kara hadn’t absorbed a word. She had long since accidentally destroyed her pen, leaving her hand covered in ink where it was clenched in her lap, thoughts of taking notes long forgotten. Every few minutes she shifted uncomfortably, one time Lena looked over and caught her doing so and Kara could of sworn that she smirked. She wouldn’t put it past Lena to have worn the pants on purpose, just to get a rise out of her.

Lena’s hair was tied up in a tight bun, leaving most of her long neck on display, which served to catch Kara’s attention whenever it managed to waver from the pants. The cords in Lena’s neck were taught as she enunciated her words perfectly and if Kara watched closely enough she could see her throat bob slightly as she swallowed. She was intimately familiar with Lena’s neck, enough to be able to see even with her lead lined glasses that Lena was still wearing makeup to hide the hickey Kara had ‘accidentally’ given her the previous weekend. Her body burned a little bit hotter at the memory. Lena hadn’t been pleased. Kara might do it again anyways.

The entire room was watching Lena, listening to Lena, and the woman was in her element, her words clear and concise, confidence oozing from her very pores. Lena was literally raised for this, and Kara couldn’t help but find it attractive. Lena’s confidence was one of the things that drew Kara to her, that made her so intoxicating, and even in a room full of people it affected her the same way it did when they were alone in the bedroom. She would say anything, do anything Lena asked, in order to get the full and undivided attention of Lena and to make her happy, to please her.

Kara was jerked out of her thoughts as the room grew silent and she realized that a few people around her had turned to look at her. Lena was looking at her as well, an eyebrow raised, obviously waiting for some sort of response. Her face had hardened, looking very much like she did when she put on her dom persona. Cold, calculating, but with fire in her eyes.

Lena had obviously asked her a question but Kara couldn’t remember for the life of her and the silence stretched out painfully. She felt her cheeks turn red in embarrassment. ‘Uhh...I’m sorry, Ms. Luthor, can you repeat that?’

Lena’s poker face was excellent but Kara could hear that her heartbeat was just slightly faster than normal, could see the most minuscule twitch of her lips which indicated she was pleased with Kara’s response, that she had wanted to catch her off guard. Lena was a planner, she treated life and especially business like a game of chess, always thinking many steps ahead, anticipating the moves of her opponent, and make no mistake she was playing right now with Kara. Check.

‘I asked, Ms. Danvers, if you had managed to get that exclusive with the solar panel developers. Whether we have that piece or not will change how we structure the environmental issue.’

Kara relaxed slightly, knowing that at least she had an answer that would please Lena. ‘Yes, I’ve scheduled an interview for Monday.’

Lena simply nodded, and moved on to address someone from the photography department. Since Lena had taken over Catco she had been trying to shift the focus onto more serious topics, and less on celebrities and high waisted jeans. She had been more hands on with the magazine than Kara had been expecting, but Lena explained that she wanted to make sure everything went smoothly with the new direction before backing off again to return to her duties L Corp. Kara certainly hadn’t minded having Lena around everyday.

Kara’s face was still red and remained so, not only in embarrassment but also in anticipation, as she knew Lena wouldn’t let it slide. Lena had backed off for now but the moment wouldn’t be forgotten, simply put on hold until Lena could maneuver her way back, this time with no possible escape for Kara. When Lena brought it up again, it would be checkmate for Kara.

She wondered whether she’d be called into Lena’s recently claimed office, or if her girlfriend would wait until they were at home so she could punish her without having to worry about prying eyes and ears. As they had gotten more comfortable with each other and felt out the boundaries in their relationship Lena had been starting these little games more often, but she hadn’t started anything before while they were at work. Kara couldn’t say she minded, it was exciting and with her super senses there wasn’t as much risk that they could get caught.

They tried to remain professional at work, but they certainly weren’t hiding their relationship. A tabloid or two had already published pictures of them out to dinner together but as Kara was relatively unknown and Lena was already out, there wasn’t much attention paid to it and the attention died down quickly. Kara figured most of the employees at Catco were aware of their relationship, and as Lena wasn’t Kara’s direct superior, HR had no issues with the relationship.

Kara tried valiantly to pay attention to the rest of the meeting and she succeeded, though Lena didn’t call on her again. With the next issue planned Lena dismissed everyone back to their normal activities, and Kara turned to leave before she felt a firm grip on her forearm. She hadn’t heard Lena approach but there was no mistaking who had taken her arm, that grip intimately familiar to Kara. She turned around to meet Lena’s burning gaze and felt herself instinctively soften slightly in response.

‘My office, Kara.’ Lena’s voice was low and dangerous and made Kara shiver in anticipation. Lena stalked off, not waiting for Kara, giving her a perfect view of her backside in those leather pants which had gotten Kara in trouble in the first place. This woman would be the death of her, that was for sure.

Kara scurried along behind her, acutely aware of the dampness of her underwear with each step. Kara couldn’t quite believe this was really happening at work, but the forbidden aspect of it added another layer to her arousal, bringing it to an almost painful level. She had no idea what was in store for her, but she couldn’t wait.

In no time at all they had reached Lena’s office, Kara still trailing just a step behind.

‘Lock the door.’ Lena instructed, still not turning around to look at Kara. Kara did as she was told and turned back to find Lena seated at her desk, legs crossed in front of her, hands clasped on her knee, and grinning. Her smile was beautiful but deadly, a very cat-ate-the-canary grin, and Kara just knew she was in trouble. Lena was pleased with herself, and which meant that she had thought of some sort of particularly creative torture. The best kind of torture, of course, but torture nonetheless.

‘I’ve got an assignment for you. An article I’d like you to write.’ Lena’s voice was dark and rich though it was obvious she was trying to hide her glee.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows. That was not what she had been expecting. She was immediately suspicious. ‘Of course…what is it?’

‘1500 words, on my desk, by 5pm. The theme is ‘15 creative ways to punish your submissive’. I found myself at a loss of how to deal with your behavior earlier, so I’d like some fresh ideas.’

Kara’s jaw gaped and she blushed a deep enough red she could feel the heat dissipating from her cheeks. The idea of going back out to her desk and writing that kind of article, where anyone could see her… Well, it was something.

‘Uhh, okay, I can write that, I guess. Any more specifications?’ Kara hoped the answer would be no, but from Lena’s grin, she wasn’t yet done.

‘Hmm….’ Lena pretended to consider, though Kara knew better. ‘I think I have something that might help get you into the right mindset, so to speak. Reporters always do their best work when they’re really involved in the story, in the thick of things.’

Lena rummaged in her desk drawer before pulling out a lilac purple egg shaped object, which Kara was quite familiar with. It was one of Lena’s favorites, as it was remotely controlled by an app on her phone. ‘This should keep you focused on the task at hand. Don’t take it out until you’ve finished the article, and the usual rules apply. I’ll be watching.’

Kara nodded, shaking a bit in anticipation and nerves. She knew she could put a stop to this anytime, if she truly wasn’t comfortable Lena would drop it in an instant. She didn’t though. It was scary and a bit embarrassing but Kara wanted to do it.

Kara figured she could hide her reactions well enough, and how her desk was positioned no one would be able to see what she was typing. With her super hearing the vibrator always seemed loud, but she knew it was practically silent and even on full speed wouldn’t be loud enough for anyone to notice in the busy office. The ‘usual rules’ meant she wasn’t allowed to come without permission, and Lena being in her office would make it impossible for Kara to get said permission.

She glanced at the clock, it was half past 3. She could handle an hour and a half, though it would be a crunch getting the article done in time, especially with how distracted she would be by the vibrator. Kara was determined though, she wanted to do this.

‘Got it. 1500 words on your desk by 5.’ She tried to sound more confident than she felt, and held out her hand for the vibrator, figuring she would slip it into her pocket and then go to the bathroom to put it in. It looked like Lena had other plans, though, as she didn’t relinquish the toy.

‘Hands on the desk, spread your legs.’ Kara held back a groan. Of course Lena was going to put it in for her, as if she wasn’t already aroused enough. She did as she was told though, leaning over the desk and spreading her legs far enough that Lena would have enough room to maneuver.

Lena stepped behind her and slid her arms around Kara to unbutton her slacks, pushing them and her panties down as far as she was able in their position. It was slightly awkward but that only added to the thrill of it all. Kara was torn between focusing all of her attention on Lena behind her and straining to listen and make sure no one was approaching the office.

‘Hmmm… already so wet for me…’ Lena sounded pleased as she ran her fingertips lightly through the copious wetness that covered Kara’s center, before sliding in one long finger, and then two, scissoring them. She was seemingly preparing Kara, though with how turned on she was it definitely wasn’t necessary. Lena withdrew her fingers and slid the egg in next, making sure it was in securely and then pinching Kara’s clit once for good measure, before pulling Kara’s pants back up and stepping back.

Kara was already breathing heavier than normal from Lena’s attention and the weight of the egg, and was realizing that this was going to be much harder than she had anticipated. She buttoned her pants and turned around to face Lena, who was languidly licking her fingers.

‘Well, get to it. You have...’ Lena looked down at her Rolex. ‘83 minutes left.’

Kara nodded and practically ran out of the office towards her desk, her only thought being to try and reach her desk before Lena got to her phone and switched the vibrator on. With super speed it wouldn’t have been an issue, but there were unfortunately far too many people around and Kara had to limit herself to human speeds.

She was almost there when the telltale buzz and feeling began, Lena apparently taking no prisoners and had started it on one of the highest settings. Kara stumbled but managed to right herself and hold in her gasp. She looked around but no one seemed to be paying her any attention, and she took the last few steps towards her desk more carefully than usual, trying not to walk strangely and at the same time not jostle the vibrator.

Sitting down was better, as she didn’t have to rely on her legs to hold her up and she could grind down into the office chair in an attempt for friction. She quickly booted up the laptop as she acclimated to the vibrations. It was just a steady buzz at this point, and Kara could compartmentalize and ignore it somewhat as long as she didn’t move too much. She opened up a document and wrote down the title, as requested by Lena.

_15 Creative Ways to Punish Your Submissive. By Kara Danvers._

_1._

Kara was already stuck. This was not going to be easy. She supposed what Lena was doing to her now could be considered a punishment, but then she’d be using Lena’s idea, and knowing her she would get in trouble for not getting permission for her sources.

She wasn’t sure whether it was meant to be a general article, or more specifically for Lena and Kara. She shook her head – of course it wasn’t a general article. This was never going to end up in Catco so she might as well write it as specifically to her as possible.

She made it through the first 4 before the vibration pattern changed from steady to a dull pulse that increased and throbbed before fading again. She couldn’t help but rock her hips slightly into it when it peaked, a small gasp leaving her lips no matter how much she tried to hold it it. Each cycle she could feel herself getting closer and closer.

She gripped her desk hard, careful not to leave indents in the wood, not trusting herself with her delicate computer keyboard until she got a hold of herself. Rao knows she had already broken enough to alarm HR. She took a deep breath and tried to focus her mind on her article, but the erotic nature of it made for a decidedly unhelpful distraction. She started writing again while counting her breaths. In and out. In and out.

Number 12. 4 punishments and 400 words left. She looked at the corner of her computer, she had 20 minutes left. She could do this. After the first 10 she felt like she was on a roll, words flowing much faster than they had earlier. She was totally focused on her writing when a clearing of a throat brought her attention to Lena, who was now standing before her.

‘Ms. Danvers. I just wanted to check in, how is it going with that article? Have you been able to muster enough inspiration?’ Lena’s tone and face gave away just how pleased she was with herself. She had a hand on her hip and the other was grasping her phone, and just as Kara was about to speak, Lena hit a button, turning the vibrator up to what must have been its maximum setting.

Kara’s attempt at words became a startled grunt, and she immediately started breathing harder, gripping her desk again. ‘I’m almost done, Ms. Luthor. It’ll be on your desk by the deadline.’

‘Wonderful.’ Lena’s voice positively dripped with suggestion and she smirked before walking away, fiddling with her phone and turning the vibrator back down as she left, but the damage was done. Kara was so worked up that writing the last few hundred words was positively torture. She didn’t know how she managed it, and the time seemed to crawl on forever, but she did.

She shook as she grabbed the papers from her printer and made her way to Lena’s office at 4:58. She knocked on the door sharply, and Lena’s voice immediately told her to come in. She did, and locked the door behind her without being asked.

Kara was beyond words at this point, and simply handed the article over to Lena, who skimmed through it. She hummed and nodded here and there, smiling all the while, before looking up at Kara. Lena pushed her desk chair back from the desk and reclined in it, motioning for Kara to come over and patting her lap in an unmistakable invitation.

She sat carefully on Lena’s lap, awkward at first but relaxing as Lena’s arm wrapped around her. Lena turned up the vibrator again to full power before setting it down on her desk, using one arm to keep Kara close and the other reached around to cup Kara’s pussy, holding her firmly and possessively.

The best part, though, was when she began to speak. ‘You’ve been such a _good girl,_ Kara. You did exactly as I asked, and I liked your article very much. Did you like it? Submitting to me at work? Walking around with a vibrator in your cunt, trying desperately to hide the fact that you were wet because you’re _mine_ and you’ll do anything I ask?’

Kara could only whimper and nod her head, leaning back into Lena as she got closer and closer to orgasm. She wanted to beg, to plead, but nothing seemed to come out, the only thing she could do was wriggle her hips in an attempt for more.

Lena gripped her tighter, knowing that she wasn’t capable of actually hurting the Kryptonian, but it was her words that tipped Kara over the edge. ‘Shhh…. it’s okay, you can come. Come for me like a good girl, Kara.’

Her eyes snapped shut and every muscle in her body clenched and relaxed on Lena’s lap as she rode through the waves of her orgasm, Lena kissing her neck and making soothing sounds, her arms still wrapped tight around Kara to ground her. When it was over they Lena switched off the vibrator and they stayed like that for a few minutes while Kara caught her breath, Lena having switched to nuzzling her neck while running her hands over Kara’s body in a soothing way.

‘How are you feeling Kara?’ Lena’s voice was soft, their game was over now and they both knew it. Kara giggled happily. ‘Great. I love you.’

Lena’s hands grabbed at Kara’s sides and Kara knew exactly what she wanted, turning slightly so she could partially face Lena. ‘I love you too. Though, to be honest Kara, I don’t think restricting potstickers counts as a punishment?’

‘What? No way! Of course it does. That’d be like, the worst thing ever!’


End file.
